


A Sick Day

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes needs a little comfort.  Angel gives him some.   Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Angel rubbed his fingers along Wesley’s throat, playing with the tension he found there. Wesley’s throat had been raw and sore the last few days, and the coolness of Angel’s fingers seemed to help his mood a little if nothing else. Wesley gave a soft, gritty moan when Angel started licking the column of his throat trying to permeate the illness from the outside. His tongue was gentle just as his fingers had been, but the texture of his tongue caught Wesley's skin like a cat’s, he was so sensitive to sensation. 

“Angel,” Wes croaked, “Stop.”

Angel looked up, worry strewn across his face, “That hurt?” 

Wes drew Angel’s hand to his groin where his cock was starting to fill and harden. “It will if you don’t stop.”

Angel smirked. “Alternative medicine. You’ll like it,” he said, moving his body along Wes's as he slid down the bed.


End file.
